The Genie In The Hotel
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Taken from the sands of egypt an old ancient lamp has found a new master in a long a long time for someones 118 birthday lets see if years worth of slumber hasn't put his skills to rust. Inspired from the animated movie Aladdin


**How's it going everyone back again with a new story from Hotel Transylvania and Aladdin enjoy. Disclaimer we own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING but the idea.**

 **Genie In The Hotel Ch 1**

Hidden within the forest in Transylvania Europe lies a secret hotel far from the reach human civilization a place where monsters from all over the world come for a place a relaxation and safety. Gremlins, the mummy, Frankenstein's monster and more come to the this place and the one in charge of this hotel.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" A tall man with slicked black hair wearing an all black suit and cape shouted with his hands raised up and a featured that stood out aside from the accent was two fangs sticking out of his mouth. Count Dracula infamous monster from history now the owner of this monster hotel for everyone. As he walked around the lobby seeing many monsters talking amongst each other about different things while Dracula was handing everyone brochures.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania! Human-free since 1898. Your safest destination. Take an itinerary.l have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my daughter's birthday extravaganza tomorrow!" Dracula handing each brochure to every monster he sees. The sliding door of the hotel slided towards the lobby as blurs of fur went everywhere causing mayhem.

"Hey, kids, reel it in. You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable." A family of werewolves walked in wearing normal clothes. Drac felt something biting his cape picking it up seeing it was pup.

"Now, now, is that any way to behave? This is a hotel, not a cemetery." Drac asked the small pup stopping to bite the cape.

"Sorry, Uncle Drac." The pup let go of the cape and ran off.

"Drac how's it going?" The family asked Drac walking towards him.

"Wayne, my old friend couldn't wait for this weekend." Drac asked in an friendly tone.

"Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple days." Wayne stated with a smile while Drac put his hands on his shoulders.

"The family looks beautiful, let me just clean up their filth. Housekeeping!" Drac shouted for the witches maids and began to clean everything in a fast pace. Boxes began to jump across the lobby and Drac opened one box showing the head of the infamous stitched monster.

"Frankie, my boy! Look at you! Still traveling by mail, Mr. Cheapo, huh?" Drac asked Frank with a grin on his face.

"lt's not a money thing. l have a plane phobia, okay? l mean, at any moment, those engines could catch..." Frankie explained by got interrupted by Wayne.

"Fire! Yeah, yeah. "Fire bad." We know" Wayne said hearing this excuse for years on years.

"Augustus, Porridge Head, come on! Does that look like Frankenstein's head!" Drac shouted with his hands raised up.

"Hey, Drac, buddy, what's going on with your cape there?" Wayne asked holding on to Franks head but sees dracs cape in the air.

"What do you mean?" Drac asked only to get quickly pinched in his back.

"Who pinched me?" Drac asked only to hear laughter coming from a pair of glasses in air.

"Guilty. You're irresistible." The  
person said seeing only his glasses move around.

"Yes, very amusing, lnvisible Man. Hello. Great to "see" you." Drac said while laughing along with his friends while the invisible man named Griffin sighed putting his glasses away.

"Never gets old." He began to slap him in the face making Drac to start slashing but gets nothing while hearing nothing but "Missed me" tiring him out.

"Okay, you win. Hold this bacon." Drac gave the man bacon to him lifting it up.

"Why am l holding bacon…" he asked but soon got covered by Wayne's kids biting him all over him. The three friends laughed until sand began to appear from nowhere as a small hill began to form on top a mummy came out cheering.

"Here comes the party!" The mummy shouted sliding down the sand hill.

"Hello, Murray!" Drac welcomed the new guest from Egypt.

"Drac, what's up, buddy?" Murray talking to his best friend but he grabbed his shoulder staring down at him.

"The sand, Murray, the sand, always with the sand." Drac seeing the sand sinking down his hands but Murray went to his friends.

"Wolfie! Wanda! Frank!" Murray saying hello to his old friends then grabbed Franks head and began to roar with one another.

"l love this guy. He always bringing it full tilt.  
You're looking skinny, too now that you're just a head. Murray taunted making Franks head jump up and down.

"Okay, you'll pay for that." Frankie said while a zombie grabbed his head and placed it on his body but on his arm side having his other body parts be on the wrong sides.

"So what's up, Drac? The hotel is looking off the hook." Murray walked around the hotel seeing that nothing has changed.

"By the way, you were right about those directions." Murray began to talk with Drac about directions of the hotel not noticing Franks lower half moving behind them.

"Through the Nile, and there was absolutely no traffic and I found the perfect gift for Mavis here it-." Murray was about to show him something but the mood changed when they heard someone farting with Drac glaring at him as the scent came from the mummy.

"You're kidding me right in my lobby?" Drac glaring down at him.

"Drac, l swear, man, l don't run like that." Murray being innocent but Drac called for the maids cleaning the mess up.

"We're ready!" A spider went down on Drac telling him something as he looked up seeing the spiders finished writing "Happy 118 birthday Mavis!" everyone looked up and were surprised at the sight.

"lf only Martha were here to see this." Wanda wishing she was here seeing all this.

"She's always here, Wanda." Drac punching his heart never forgetting his wife.

"Speaking of birthday where is the birthday girl?" Frank asked Drac about Mavis.

 **In another part of the hotel**

"Dad, you said that when l turned 118, l could go out into the world, like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel." We see a girl with raven black hair down to her neck and blue eyes wearing a black shirt with red stripes on the bottom, long fingerless gloves and thigh high socks with red sneakers, talking to a mirror but not seeing her reflection in it talking about something important.

"But, Mavey Wavey, it's not safe. Bleh, bleh-bleh." Dad, 30 years ago, you promised. l remember, we were both eating mice, and you specifically said that you gave me your word." Mavis remembering what the conversation they've had years ago. The door opened and Drac entered the room.

"Good morning, Mavey Wavey! Happy birthday, my little mouse!" Drac wishing his only daughter a happy birthday but she turned around.

"Thank you, Dad. l know it's my birthday." Mavis knowing this already.

"l have so much fun planned. But first, we go catch some scorpions together, just the two of us, yes, dead-ums?" Drac asking what she wants to do today.

"Dad, please, let me speak. There's something we have to talk about." Mavis wanting to get serious for once.

"You want to go out into the world. You can."

"l knew you were gonna say that. But, Dad, you gave me your word and you know that l… Wait, what?" Mavis about to start another argument with her dad but stopped at the last second.

"l said you can go. You're old enough to drive a hearse now, you're old enough to make your own choices, you can go." Drac stating that she can changed the young vampires life for she quickly grabbed a suitcase, a Hawaiian shirt and hat then quickly flew off as a bat.

"Wait a second, sweet fangs where are you going?" Dracula asked her daughter where she was going.

"Oh, well, i'm going to paradise, and this is just some stuff that l thought l would need." Mavis turned around and said with a smile excited for the trip.

"Paradise?" Drac wondering why that place that she wants to go.

"Yeah, you know, it's that place out there where you and Mom met. Auntie Wanda says you two were just like, Zing!" Mavis said with a smile remembering what she said giving him an old postcard.

"l don't know from "Zing." Where did you find that card?" He asked her giving the card back to her.

"ln one of your drawers. Why won't you ever tell me about how you met?" Mavis telling why he never told her about it.

"Look, honey, l know you're excited, but everyone has gone to great lengths to come see you on your birthday." Drac trying to reason with his daughter not to go outside for no reason.

"l know. They always do, but aren't l getting a little old for these parties?" Mavis turned into a bat and stared into moon and stars.

"l love them, but l really want to see new things. Maybe meet somebody my age." Mavis wished having seen the same thing over and over every year.

"Come on. No, no, don't do that. Don't give me the pouty bat face." Drac seeing Mavis about to tear up in her bat form.

"Okay, there is a human village just a little ways past the cemetery. You could go there and be back in, like, 30 minutes or so. lt should be plenty for your first time." Drac reasoned with her making her smile for a bit.

"Well, it's not Ha-wee-wee, but l guess it's still technically out there. Okay, okay, okay!" Mavis flew back into the room leaving her things and ran to hug her dad.

"Thanks for trusting me." Mavis hugging her dad making him hug her back.

"Of course, my little one. l gave you my word." Drac told then sees the door open and everyone went to see her.

"You excited about tomorrow?" Wanda asked her seeing Mavis so happy.

"Not as excited as l am right now. You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!" Mavis told everyone getting same reactions.

What? Excuse me. Drac! Have you lost it letting your own daughter out there with those horrible humans you always tell us about?" Frank's wife Eunice began to try to convince her not to go. 

"That's why you built this place. They hate us. They're vicious. And they're very loud!"  
Eunice still trying to find excuses why not to go.

"Auntie Eunice, maybe they've changed. i'm just gonna fly down the street and see how it goes." Mavis told them and everyone were fine with the idea as everyone began to give her random advice.

"Guys, guys. She can handle it. She's a Dracula, for Pete's sake. But seriously, watch out for fire. Fire bad." Frank saying her own piece of advice as Mavis jumps on the window.

"Ok bye, everyone." Mavis everyone goodbye but Murray ran towards with a box.

"Wait before you here's an early birthday gift." Murray gave Mavis the box seeing it was a brown box wrapped on a black bow.

"Aw thanks I'll open it when I get back bye everyone!" Mavis said as she placed the box on the bed then jumped out the window and headed towards the village her dad told him.

"Drac, l can't believe how calm you are about her leaving. l'm proud of you." Frank telling his best friend but when he turned around he wasn't there.

"Where did Drac go?" He asked getting shrugs as an answer.

 **To the human village**

Mavis flew for a while searching for the village her dad told her about. She found the village landing to the rooftop turning back into human form seeing the village so up close but saw that no one was there.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" Mavis walked around seeing no one like it was deserted for a long time. She then spotted a shop with clothes and began to take a closer look.

"Vampire!"

"Bite toes!"

A crowd of village people appeared out of nowhere with torches and pitchforks growling at the vampire.

"Hi, humans, is everything okay? My name is Mavis Dracula, and l…" Mavis trying to talk with the humans but saw that it wasn't working as they kept walking forward mumbling words only getting to understand a bit of what they're saying.

"We take your candy!" One villager shouted while another villager behind her accidentally stabbed a pitchfork to another villager.

"Candy!" Another shouted out agreeing to him.

"l'm friendly. l really am, calm down, now. l just wanted to say hi." Mavis trying to negotiate with them but goes nowhere.

"Please. l've never hurt anyone. l'm homeschooled. ls that garlic?" She kept on trying to negotiate until she saw garlic bread and stepped away but saw that a villager fell down throwing a torch towards on of the other villagers setting himself on fire.

"Holy rabies, you're on fire. Can l do anything, can l help you?" Mavis tried one more time but it was no use seeing all the chaos around her and took a step back in fear.

"Dad was right." Accepting what her dad told her all those years were true she flew away back to the hotel. Out of her sights a bat flew towards the same spot she was revealing to be none other but the old count.

"lt worked, now my baby will be safe forever. All right, everybody, get back to work now." Drac happy that Mavis will get the idea out of her head began to tell the zombies to pack everything up and be ready to leave.

 **Back to the hotel**

Mavis flew back into her room she ran to her bed and hid her head on her legs. She heard something fell and it was Murray's gift on the floor with the ribbon being undone with the box open.

"Oh no!" Mavis was about to pick the gift up but heard the door open.

"How'd it go? How was the big world? How was it out there?" Drac asking how it went out there knowing what happened. Mavis hid the box under her bed decided to see it later.

"lt was okay, Dad." She told him.

"What? What's the matter?" Drac asked in a worried tone knowing well what happened out there.

"Dad, you were right, humans are awful. They were everything you said. They wanted to bite my toes." Mavis began telling him what happened as she moved her toes.

"Your toes?" Drac acting shocked and afraid.

"And they had garlic on bread." Mavis walked out of her bed not believing what she saw.

"What? Look at me, i'm getting goosebumps, i'm so scared." Drac began to hug his shoulders shaking them acting to be afraid and walked and hugged her.

"i'm so sorry, sweetheart, l hate that you had to see that." Drac began to comfort her trying to make her feel safe.

"l'm so sorry l doubted you, i'll never leave here again." Mavis told him making Drac smile wit her knowing it.

"Okay. Okay. Look, Daddy's going to make you the bestest birthday ever. Look what l brought you, your wormcakes." Drac began to make her feel better by giving her, her favorite breakfast.

"Don't be sad anymore remember, this is the year we open Mommy's present for you." Drac telling her that surprise. 

"What did she get me?" Mavis asked wondering what did she get from her mom.

"We'll see she said never to open until you're 118. We've waited this long. You eat your wormcakes. You come down whenever you're ready, honey." Dracula told her as he left the room leaving Mavis with her breakfast. Laughing a bit she placed the pancake of worms on her table and went under her bed and reached for the box and opened it amazed by what she saw.

She picked up a gray lamp with gems covering it. As she did a purple color sparkle in her eyes as the lamp did the same.

"A lamp? Why would uncle Murray bring me a lamp, seems that there's something here if I can just…" Mavis began to rub it trying to clean but then the lamp began to move around as from the hole a slew of things began to come off while she heard the sound of something laughing. Then violet smoke came out as someone seemed to be yawning. She saw that the upper body had a black and purple vest with black hair tied up while it gave a purple glow around him. On the lower part was that he didn't have legs seeing that it was smoke to the lamp as if they're connected.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second." The genie said pushing Mavis aside as he pulled of his head twisting it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there. Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi. Where you from? What's your name?" The genie asked as his tail turned into a microphone and put close to Mavis face who looked shocked.

"Umm Mavis." Mavis said her name then the genie placed her name on a sign.

"Mavis hello Mavis welcome to the show should I call Ma or vis?" The genie joked splitting the name seeing that it was placed on a lights in the air making her chuckle.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look from the side. Do I look different to you?" He pointed out putting his hand on her head then began to make himself huge causing her to laugh then realized something.

"Wait a minute. I'm your master?" She asked him only to get a graduation hat and a degree rolled up.

"That's right. She can be taught! What would you wish for me? The ever impressive." He then turn muscular with an strange accent making her laugh.

"The long contained." He shrank to being looked like he was trapped in a cube making Mavis yell no.

"The often imitated, but never duplicated…" he then appeared with a puppet but threw it away as many copies of the genie appeared.

"Genie... of the Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank you." All the copies began to cheer and whistle.

"Wish fulfillment?" Mavis asked.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes." He told her turning into a slot machine.

"That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Genie told her the only things she can do.

"Is that about it are the other any other rules?" Mavis asked him.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." He pointed out as his fingers turn into multiple fingers.

"Like what?" She asked and both quickly sat on the bed. 

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask." The Genie sliced his head off and Mavis grabbed it.

"Rule number two. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Genie told her as he turn into a big lips and kissed her forehead.

"You little punim there and rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it." He then went down and turned his skin to green looking like the dead and shook her not liking the image or the idea.

"Other than that, you got it." He grew back to normal and bowed down in front of her. Mavis looked at the bowing Genie in front of her and the three things she can want in the world having an idea in mind.

"Well that a shame an all powerful genie that can any those things I mean limitations really can't you do whatever you want. I wager you can't make a good party oh well what can you expect." Mavis turned around with both hands on her head resting but then a huge foot stomped right in front of her seeing that it was him staring down at her.

"Excuse me are you calling me out? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? I should be in egypt enjoying my free time, and now all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? Oh no I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so sit down!" The genie ranted out walking towards her pointing at her. They soon heard the twist of the door knob and Mavis gasped knowing who it was. Drac opened the door wide open seeing.

"Mavy Wavy what's going on I heard a loud noise so I came running are you hurt?" Drac told Mavis looking around the room seeing nothing only Mavis standing there. Mavis looked down on her lamp seeing the genie inside his lamp.

"Oh uh nothing's going on here come on dad what can I do here that causes that much noise?" Mavis asked showing her room no one but them.

"Ok then just come down so you can see everyone who came to your birthday." Drac told Mavis closing the door leaving her to sigh. She got herself ready and began to head out opening the door with a sigh ready for another year of the same thing. She then heard a whistle seeing it come from the lamp forgetting about him went to grab it and genie came out sitting in mid air looking at his nails.

"So got any wishes Master?" He asked her staring at her with Mavis looking down at the lamp then outside.

"Yes I do." Mavis told him.

"What'll be then for if its official say the magic words?" He told her pointing at her making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"I wish for the best 118 birthday I ever had." Mavis stated her wish and he nodded and cracked his hands.

"Alright one 118 birth...wait what 118 what are you a vampire?" He asked her and she nodded. He took a second and pulled out book and Mavis saw the title "Vampires for dummies"

"Well there's a first for everything let me see uh huh ok got it." He speed through the whole book and closed it and rolled up his sleeves.

"Now let's get this party started!" Genie began to get the wish started but then immediately went back to the lamp.

"Hey what gives?" Mavis asked looking inside the lamp wondering why her wish wasn't made.

"Well first I have to know where we're doing the party before I can get any work done so come on let's go." Genie said wanting to know more about the hotel before he gets any work. Mavis sighed and took the lamp. She walked out of her room and headed out to where the other guests are probably out seeing many monsters wishing her a happy birthday. Meanwhile the genie was looking from inside of his lamp seeing many different monsters and stairways making him already confused.

"Man how many stairs and rooms does this place have I'm already confused?" The genie wondered as they stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Eh I lost count especially the hidden ones." Mavis pushed a torch down and the brick wall revealed to be a different room looking like some sort of bar with many different strange drinks and many monsters drinking it having many different effects but having the same boring expression.

"Well this looks...boring." The genie whispered seeing everything outside.

"Seems Iike onIy yesterday you were eating mosquitoes." the two looked around and mavis spots her family singing a song with uncle Frank and Murray playing the guitar and singing, Wayne playing the keyboard, and the invisible man playing the drums singing as well.

"But now you're eating frogs and mice scarfing them down Iike doritos, teII me where did the time go, girl?" the group of monsters sang but in a boring tone.

"They sound so...boring and terrible." the genie commented what was on both his and Mavis minds while she didn't want to say it.

"Hey not like you can do any better." Mavis said making the genie show up shocking everyone in the room.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate all the possibilities with just one wish!" With a snap of his fingers a comfortable chair appeared behind Mavis sitting down surprising her leading her in the middle of the bar with a table with the lamp in front of her while another snap the monsters on stage disappeared being sent to the ground and many instruments began to play on their own.

 **Insert a friend like me**

While the lights were off they turned back again this time showing someone on stage with one microphone as he walked past it but took a step back getting his hands to it and the lights lit up showing him wearing a black tuxedo with a purple dress shirt with a fedora on his head but shows a bit of his black hair and one blue eye on the other a purple staring at Mavis having a faint blush seeing him as this form.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales." He sang out as he put his hand together and like cards forty people with swords appeared getting closer to Mavis getting uncomfortable.

Dracula saw this and went to save her but was stuck seeing that his feet were stuck in cement on the floor. Genie smirked and placed his finger away with a smirk.

"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic never fails." he appeared behind her and made his arms bigger beating the thieves alone. 

"You got some power in your corner now, spare some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say." He showed her how much power he wields with just the word can happen as he grabbed her hand with the lamp rubbing it turning into smoke.

"Madam Mavis what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down yeah you ain't never had a friend like me. " He turned into his genie form and served wondrous food in front of her having the look of a waiter.

"Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'." He open plate with a cover showing a miniature version of himself.

"C'mon whisper what it is you want yeah you ain't never had a friend like me." he went back to the mic and placed his ear close to it as if it's whispering to him.

"Yes mam, we pride ourselves on service." Clones of him appeared behind mavis and switched the chair into a recliner giving her a manicure.

"You're the boss, the queen, the shah say what you wish it's yours, true dish how about a little more Baklava?" He turned the chair into a more comfortable one with two clones fanning while food is in her table.

"Have some of column A try all of column B. I'm in the mood to help you girl you ain't never had a friend like me." He bowed at Mavis with his hand pointed at her. He then summoned two clones in a puff of smoke starting to dance with one another.

"Can your friends do this?" the clone on the right pulled off his head and began to juggle multiple heads at a rapid pace placing them all back in his head.

"Can your friends do that." the real Genie pointed to the left and he grabbed his hand and his body began to spin in a circle while the hand was free.

"Can your friends pull this out their little hat?" the hand then turned pink rabbit holding itself up in mid air.

"Can you friends go, poof!" the rabbit turned itself into a dragon and blew a ring of fire around him disappearing in the stage and appear in front of Mavis.

"So don't ya sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers." Genie told her mimicking the facial features making her laugh seeing him overreact.

"You got me bona fide and certified You got a genie for your charge d'affaires." Genie hand waved his hands showing her a certificate of three wishes.

"I got a powerful urge to help you out so whatcha wish? I really wanna know you got a list that's three miles long, no doubt well, all you gotta do is rub like so oh." He grabbed a list behind her ear and wrapped around her bringing her to the stage spinning her there stopping her.

"Madam Mavis have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend." he aimed his finger on the left firing at the monsters on that side and began to dance egyptians.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend." He fired on the right as they did the same thing.

"You ain't never (never) had (had) a friend like me!" He finished the show as behind him small fireworks began to light up the room everyone gasping in awe. 

"Yeah you ain't never had a friend like me." He raised his hat and began to suck all the magic away as he spun around placing his hat back on and raised his arms in the air showing everything went back to normal while behind had the words "Applause" in blinking lights having Mavis clap quietly.

Drac was fuming taking deep breaths seeing how a human managed to sneak inside and the monsters see it as normal. He looked at his shoulder and sees a spider humming and dancing to the song but stopped seeing Drac glaring down at him quickly stopping what the spider was doing and jumped off his shoulder.

 **Ch End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of this new story it took awhile than usual I was spending time with my family all the way from mexico but now I'm back and expect a few updates on stories and a whole lot of new ones this year for I can't believe that it has been more than a year since I started writing these stories thank you all for sticking up with me I couldn't ask for more. So please like, follow and give us a review thank you.**


End file.
